


Learning how to Fly

by DelicateDragons



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-07-07 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/pseuds/DelicateDragons
Summary: Day 15 and 16 of Rayllum Month! A oneshot from the "Unwanted" series.





	Learning how to Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Callum couldn't be in the same room with his own blood apparently. Rayla figured that out when she steps into the room to see Apollo trying to get a conversation out of her  _ friend.  _ That was easier said than done. 

"Cal, please just listen to me-" 

"No." The stubborn halfling says somehow balancing on a statue. "I give no attention to those who leave their families for sixteen years! Did I forget to mention that you left your son as an orphan when the only person I cared for at the time  _ died. _ " 

Apollo's face falls at that same moment. The older elf looks up and smiles kindly at Rayla. The twinkle in his eyes never went unnoticed to the younger elf. 

Callum spotted her then. His heart flips over and over at the sight of her. She looks even more beautiful than before. Her hands interlocking with his never felt so right. His feelings were all over the place but he knew something that she doesn't. 

It was his sixteenth birthday today. 

He knew just how much he meant to her and her him. She saved him from countless enemies during their travels. He saved her from racist comments and humans as well as rocks being thrown her way. Callum remembers when he took one for her. His head was bruised. 

That was when he was  _ human _ . Not knowing that a stranger was waiting for them near the castle. 

His  _ runway _ of a father. 

"I've been trying to find you, Callum. Believe me I've been grief stricken by Sarai's death. You would understand some day." Apollo says sniffling and turning around to leave. "Don't make the same mistake I did, son." 

"I'm nothing like you nor will I ever be." Callum whispers under his breath as he watches the older elf walk out leaving him and Rayla alone. 

It was dark in the castle. They could only see each other thanks to the light of the full moon. 

"What was that about? I thought you told me you would talk with him?" Rayla narrows her eyes as her form flickers. Her powers were about to be activated. 

Callum sighs, rubbing his neck with his hand. "I know I know. I'm just- scared. I've never been in this situation before." He admitted as he watches his companion disappear in the moonlight. "Rayla?" 

Nothing. Not even a single peep.

"Ray?" Callum walks down the halls, carefully avoiding running into anyone. His racing heart was the only sound he could hear. Where was she? 

He sees the full moon out of the corner of his eye and pieces it all together. She was invisible. Which means, she'll jump out at him any second. Callum shakes his head runs over to the arena. He could fly to the towers and look for her that way. It was a good plan. 

Most certainly a good plan indeed. 

"Here we go." The halfling says and jumps… 

And lands on his feet again. 

"You thought flying came easy?" Callum hears his father's voice and rolls his eyes. "Most elves learn while they are young, but you are special." 

_ Great now he's a debby downer.  _ Callum thought as Apollo emerges from the shadows with a calm demeanor. The elf wasn't all too keen to see Callum after their argument it seems like. Callum wasn't either but here they are. 

"Yeah, I didn't exactly have someone to teach me." The halfling remarks as he spreads his wings out again. 

"You need to even them out more." Apollo instructs as he shows his son. He watches as his son follows his instructions without argument. "Like that!" 

Rayla's plan was working. 

"This feels weird." 

"It feels weird at first but your wing muscles will get use to it. Now Callum, jump off a roof." 

"What!" 

"You want to learn how to fly right? Then you need the wind around you to guide you!" Apollo says jumping from the roof and gliding over his son's head. He lands a few feet away from him and smiles gently. "Want me to Aspiro you up there?" 

"No thank yo- ahhhh!" Callum gives a cry when he feels someone pick him up bridal style. He couldn't move in their grasp. They jump towards the roof. 

"You're seriously scared of me picking you up?" Rayla whispers with a soft smile. She watches his face slowly reveal a calm smile as she lands onto the roof. She releases her hold on her prince. 

"You just spooked me. It was awhile since you used your powers!" 

"Uh huh. Only been a month, Cal." Rayla smirks crossing her arms and leaning towards him. 

Callum backs away from her and edges towards the end of the roof. His wings at the right angle. All he needed to do was- jump. 

"Oh well-" he kisses her cheek before backing off the edge and- floating? He was floating! 

"That's my boy!" Apollo's voice echoes up towards the two elves. A blush creeps onto their faces. 

"No kisses when we're training!" Rayla shouts while pulling out her blades, her voice had a playful tone that made Callum's heart flutter. 

This was an interesting birthday.


End file.
